The subject matter described herein relates to electronic communication and sensor systems and specifically to configurations for antennas for use in such systems.
The Global Positioning System (GPS) is a space-based, world-wide navigation system which includes a space, ground, and user segment. The locations of the satellites are used as reference points to calculate positions of the GPS user receiver, which is usually accurate to within meters and sometimes even within centimeters. In telemetry and tracking systems, including GPS, it is desirable to maintain communication at all times. Antennas which provide a spherical radiation profile, when mated to transmitters such as GPS transmitters, are suitable for maintaining substantial communication.